


Sparks and Embers

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Theo Raeken, Emissary Liam Dunbar, M/M, Thiam, ThiamHalfBirthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: Liam has trained all his life to be an emissary, only to find out the spark of power within is too dim to help anyone, let alone a pack of werewolves. Theo is a reluctant alpha on the run from hunters and his past. When they meet the beginning of something new takes form.





	Sparks and Embers

Liam was a failure. He’d trained with Deaton for years now to learn everything he needed to be a proper emissary to a werewolf pack. To guide them and help them remain connected to their humanity. He was passionate about helping. He had more emotion than a normal person, and was particularly protective of any supernatural being under his charge. Deaton often reminded him that he needed to keep a watchful eye, but remain at a distance. There was a code to follow. Oaths. Rules. Liam wasn’t very good at following the rules. Worse, the spark of power that all living things had was his biggest weakness. Which made him undesirable as an emissary.

Though Liam was young, according to druid lore he was old enough to begin to act as an emissary on his own, having mentored under Deaton for the Hale pack, and later the McCall pack. Dealing with the two biggest packs in the area gave him a wealth of experience, but even so, his other failings rendered him unable to draw the support of any of the other packs in the area. Satomi had turned from the druids to be on her own—she had her own methods of grounding and control. The feral pack spurned any contact with outsiders. The other packs looked at Liam with disinterest. For now he was on his own, working whatever shifts he could find at odd jobs.

It was one of those odd jobs, cleaning up the back lot of a neglected property, that drew him into a situation that would change his life.

The job was hard, and dirty, and didn’t pay much, but it let Liam work out all the frustration and anger that had been building in the face of another rejection by a pack. Deaton tried to console him, but his words felt empty to Liam. What good was he with so little power that no pack wanted his guidance or advice. He knew everything. Theoretically. In practice half of the things he did never turned out. The spark in him was dim. But the anger was a raging inferno, just beneath the surface.

As he worked, Liam grumbled to himself, tossing old tires and scrap into a dumpster to make way for whatever they were going to build on the lot. Three other people were working with him at the start of the morning but one by one they had disappeared—looking for a different job, or getting fed up with amount of labour demanded from them. So Liam was alone in the afternoon, working to move a large sheet of scrap metal off an old junk car when he found him.

The man was sleeping in the back of an old truck. Liam was surprised he hadn’t woken him up with all the noise he’d been making. But the man slept, a strained look on his face as he dreamed. Liam’s mouth went dry. The guy didn’t look homeless. In fact, he was beautiful. He almost felt bad when he banged repeatedly on the top of the truck to wake him up. Almost.

‘Hey!’ Liam shouted in the window, ‘Get up!’

The man bolted upright, lips pulled back into a snarl. Eyes flashing red. Liam felt his heart jump—there was a threat in the man’s expression, along with something else. Something he felt reflected in himself.

The man immediately ducked his head, muttering an apology before climbing through the shattered back window of the truck and making his way to the fence.

‘Wait!’ Liam said. The man paused, looking over his shoulder.

‘What are you doing here? This is the middle of hunter territory.’

‘You… know about us?’ The man asked, caution colouring his voice.

‘I’m an emissary. Kinda of.’ Liam said. The man frowned.

‘What pack?’

‘Umm, none.’

‘Then you’re not an emissary, are you?’ The man smirked.

‘What about you?’ Liam folded his arms. ‘Where’s your pack?’

‘We’re not looking for an emissary, thanks.’

‘Well, I wasn’t offering. I just… you seemed like you were alone. Lonely.’

‘Yeah?’

Liam nodded.

‘Well I’m not.’ The man said, cleaning off his hands on his grubby jeans. Now that Liam got a closer look at him, he guessed the werewolf had been on the run from someone, or something, for a few days. Dark circles under his eyes told a story of a lack of sleep. The greasy hair and stubble were telling signs of a lack of shelter. Or self-care.

The werewolf turned again, grabbing the chainlink fence and preparing to climb over it.

‘Wait!’ Liam shouted. The werewolf froze, waiting.

‘Do you… I was just gonna grab something to eat at the diner over there. You hungry?’

The man frowned, eyeing Liam. Sizing him up. He tilted his head. Liam could see him assessing the situation. He’d probably been on the run for weeks if he had this amount of caution. But a lone alpha was still an easy target for hunters. Which meant his new friend was definitely a survivor.

‘Sure.’ The werewolf shrugged. ‘But you’re paying.’

###

His name was Theo. He’d been an alpha for a little over a month, ever since he took the power from his sister as she died from wolfsbane poisoning. Except he was no alpha. Was never meant to be one. Tara was stronger. Smarter. Faster. She was everything Theo wasn’t, but through a cruel twist of self-sacrifice she’d taken a bullet for him and paid with her life. Already the last members of their pack, she had begged him to take the power and keep on living. To find a safe place. To build a family.

He felt the power inside of him, a pale shadow compared to Tara’s. The fire of an alpha’s power burned bright within her. Theo had little more than an ember. A fraction of her strength. Still, he cherished it. It was the only thing he had left of her. The hunters that killed their pack had continued to chase him into Beacon Hills. Theo knew there were several packs with territory in the city. He figured he could blend in a little bit better. Maybe lose the hunters on his tail. Sleeping in gutters and abandoned lots had been a winning strategy. And now he was sitting in front of a sweaty human who claimed to be an emissary. Though Theo knew there must be something wrong, since he had no pack to serve. At the same time, the deep blue eyes drew him in. Enough that he found himself tearing into a second greasy hamburger in a run down diner, across from his would-be saviour.

‘I thought werewolves had big teeth.’ Liam said.

‘We do.’ Theo mumbled through a mouthful of burger.

‘Maybe you should use them. To chew?’

‘You’re funny.’ Theo said, deadpan. He turned to the waitress filling his coffee, ‘He’s funny.’

She grunted and left without commenting.

‘Where’s home?’ Liam asked, putting way too much sugar into his coffee.

‘Not here.’ Theo said. ‘And it’s none of your business. Emissary.’

Liam took a sip of his coffee as Theo pushed his empty plate away.

‘What kind of emissary does hard labour, anyway?’

‘One who’s looking for a pack to guide.’ Liam said.

Theo folded his arms. There was no wind inside, and he was able to get a better fix on the human’s scent. It took him a few more minutes before he could place what was wrong with the man in front of him.

‘You’re dim.’

‘Gee, thanks.’ Liam said.

‘No, I mean… you know what I mean.’

‘I know what you mean, yeah.’

‘Sorry.’ Theo muttered, blush rising to his cheeks. Tara often made fun of him for having no social graces.

‘It’s fine.’ Liam bit into a bagel.

‘Is that why you don’t have a pack?’ 

‘Mostly.’

‘Mostly?’

‘I also have this thing. Where I get kind mad. Really mad.’ Liam said. ‘Alright, SUPER mad. When people are being stupid. And werewolves can be pretty stupid when you want to be.’

‘Me?’ Theo pointed at himself. ‘I’m a survivor. I survive. Stupid does not survive. Believe me.’

‘Great. So you’ll have to sleep on the sofa since I only have a single bed.’ Liam said, studying the faded pictures on the diner wall as he sorted out the details out loud. ‘Oh, and make sure you keep the shower to five minutes. There’s not much hot water. Though maybe when we get back you can have a long one tonight. No offence.’

‘I’m sorry. I just… My hearing must have messed up or something. I never said I was going to crash at your place. I don’t even know you.’

‘You said you’re not stupid. We’re in the middle of hunter territory. Literally the middle of it. So crashing at mine is probably the smartest thing you can do right now. To survive, I mean.’

Theo narrowed his eyes. This guy’s spark might be dimmer than most but he was definitely on top of his game.

‘Fine.’ Theo said.

‘Do I get a name?’

‘I’ll call you Fido.’ Theo said with a smirk.

‘No, your name, dumbass.’

‘I’d give it to you but I’m kind of using it.’

‘I swear to— Okay. Fine. Let’s… I’m Liam.’ The man choked down his anger and flashed a too-big smile at Theo.

‘Oh, you already have a name, see?’ Theo smiled. 

‘Yes. Yes I do. And what can I call you, please?’ Liam spoke through his gritted teeth.

‘Theo. Raeken.’ Theo sipped the last of his coffee as Liam paid the waitress.

###

Liam listened to the shower. Theo was singing. And he wasn’t half bad. Which was nice, except that it was a huge distraction. It hadn’t helped either when the alpha peeked out of the bathroom with a small towel wrapped around his waist, asking how to work the shower.

Liam tried to calm himself. Theo was unreasonably good-looking, but he was kind of a jerk. But being on the run for a month would do that to most people. And he had been sketchy on the details of how he inherited his sister’s power, but Liam figured it wasn’t a happy story. Most werewolf stories weren’t. One of the reasons Liam felt bound to helping in any way he could.

‘I didn’t realize how much I missed showers.’ Theo said, drying his hair. Liam had washed his clothes and tossed them in the dryer, but while they were waiting he tossed Theo a pair of sweat pants that were clinging to the alpha in ways that were more than distracting. And Theo knew it.

‘Uhh, here’s your sleep. Spot. Bed.’ Liam cleared his throat, ‘My room is there. Help yourself to the food.’

‘You’re not going to tuck me in?’ Theo asked.

Liam gritted his teeth. This one had a special way of getting past all of his defences.

‘You’ll manage.’ Liam said. ‘Good night.’

He closed the door to the bedroom, leaving a bemused Theo to the couch. He’d been waiting for a pack to help for so long, and clearly Theo needed him. He’d been tossed into the position of alpha begrudgingly. If there was ever a werewolf in more need of an emissary Liam couldn’t think of one. A new alpha. No pack. Any emissary would be a boon in this situation. Liam would just have to look past the quips. And suggestive looks. And teasing. It was an odd situation where he had to overlook the annoying qualities of a werewolf just to be able to help them. In between Theo’s jibes and jokes, Liam caught sight of someone who was lost. Running. That small glimpse helped him keep his cool. Even in the face of Theo’s abs. And chest. And arms. And smug smile.

‘Argh!’ Liam yelled into his pillow. He heard Theo stir in the living room. No doubt with some with remark.

‘Shut up. And go to sleep.’ Liam said, well aware the werewolf could hear him at his distance without yelling. He heard a soft chuckle from the other side of the door before he buried his face into the pillow and closed his eyes.

Theo was an annoying idiot. A beautiful, annoying idiot.

###

Days turned into weeks. And weeks became months. They were an odd pair, but they fell into a pattern that suited them both. Liam felt the loneliness in Theo ease back, but it never fully faded. He assumed it was because Theo had no beta. No pack. Just Liam, nagging at every chance he had. And Liam found his anger ebbing away. Replaced by a fond annoyance—something that he noticed one day and nearly panicked as he realized he had a thing for Theo Raeken. The sarcastic alpha werewolf living on his couch.

Theo listened to Liam’s advice and insight with respect—though the man knew what he was talking about, the other half of being an emissary actually made him a liability to most packs. Without being able to back up his position with power, he would only provide a weak point other werewolves would try to exploit. Except Theo had no pack, so everything about Liam was valuable. Welcome. From his snide retorts, to his patient listening. Still, it wasn’t enough to fill the part of Theo that longed for pack closeness. He knew that Liam could feel that, and he knew that it upset the emissary that he couldn’t fill that need. Even though Theo knew how Liam felt, it was still a surprise when he cleared his throat one night and made the proposition.

‘You’re not serious.’ Theo said.

‘I am serious.’

‘I can’t. You swore an oath. You can’t become one of us.’ Theo pointed out.

‘It’s happened before.’

‘Not like this.’ Theo said. His knowledge of emissaries was scant, but he knew they kept at arms’ length from their packs. They didn’t join them. Not in the way other werewolves did.

‘I don’t care.’ Liam said, raising his voice. ‘You sit here every day. You never leave. You won’t make a pack. And you’re dying of loneliness. I can see it, Theo.’

‘I’m not lonely.’

‘Yes, you are.’ Liam poked his chest, earning a growl.

‘Look,’ Liam said, ‘I’m a shit emissary. But I can still help. I can help you. Give me the bite and I’ll be pack. And we’ll… be together.’

Liam’s eyes were boring into him. Full of hope. Full of passion and love. Theo tore his gaze away. The feelings from the younger man were so intense they hurt.

‘No.’ Theo said.

‘If you’re worried I won’t survive, I know how to max my odds. We can—‘

‘No!’ Theo yelled. ‘I won’t do it.’

‘Theo…’

‘You’ll never be one of us. You’ll never be like this. All it is, is pain. Suffering. Being hunted. Or worrying you’ll turn into a monster.’

‘I can deal with it. Theo. Please. Let me do this with you.’ Liam said, sitting beside the alpha. He took Theo’s hand in his own. The tension between them had been building over the weeks, though they never addressed it directly, Theo was keen on teasing Liam about his attraction. And Liam wasn’t above stealing a cuddle on the couch in the late afternoon as they watched TV. But this was the first time Liam had made a direct move. The raw emotion from the emissary tore open a wound in Theo’s heart. He couldn’t shrug it off any longer. Couldn’t ignore his feelings.

‘I cant.’ Theo said. ‘I mean, I don’t know how.’

‘I can teach you.’ Liam said.

‘What if I’m… what if I’m not strong enough? Tara. She was strong. My power is nothing in comparison. What if I hurt you?’

‘You won’t hurt me.’ Liam said. Theo felt his breath catch at the amount of trust in the emissary’s smile. He ducked his head, shame and guilt burning across his cheeks. Because he wanted this. Because he dreamed of it, more than once. And it was selfish and dangerous. And now Liam was beside him, offering him everything he wanted.

‘Here.’ Liam held out the inside of his wrist. ‘This is the best place. Far enough from the heart to give my body time to adjust, but not too far so that it lingers.’

‘If you don’t… I couldn’t…’ Theo blinked back the tears threatening to rise from the corner of his eyes. Liam smiled.

‘Don’t be stupid. You can do this. I know you can.’ Liam said.

‘What if you change your mind later?’

‘I won’t. I’ll never be like Deaton or the other emissaries. But I can still help.’

‘You can’t do this for me. I couldn’t live with it.’

‘It’s for me, too.’ Liam said. Theo sighed. There was no arguing with Liam once he was set on something. And this wasn’t a rushed, impulsive decision.

‘Alright.’ Theo said, ‘Show me how.’

###

It was painful. Liam knew that it would be, but he hadn’t been ready for the sheer amount of sensation as his body unmade itself and re-knit muscle and bones to be stronger. Better. Theo was there the entire time, watching over him, caring for him. Liam came in and out of consciousness for several days. Each time Theo met him with patience, even when he was full of rage and sharp claws. 

Liam woke to the gentle feeling of Theo’s chest rising and falling. They were crammed in Liam’s small bed. Early morning light peeked through the blinds, making their skin warm. Liam could smell Theo. Smell the worry and the care the alpha had for him. He felt Theo stir beneath him.

‘You’re awake.’ Theo smiled. He ran his hands through Liam’s sweat-damp hair.

‘You need a shower.’

‘Thanks.’ Liam collapsed back onto Theo’s bare chest. The rumble of Theo’s laugher rocked his head. 

‘Something’s different.’ Liam said.

‘Your dim spark,’ Theo said, ‘Is now a bonfire.’

‘You, too.’ Liam said, feeling the bond between them. It felt different from anything he’d ever felt. Certainly different from the small ember Theo had described. It was more like a warm sun. Endless strength. Endless love. They were pack now, sharing everything. A small spark meeting a timid ember and igniting into something else—something far greater than either of them alone.

‘Oof!’ Liam landed on his butt as Theo pushed him out of bed.

‘Shower. Now.’ 

Liam pouted.

‘It’s my first day as a werewolf and you’re making me take a bath.’

‘You stink.’ Theo said. Liam sniffed himself and fought from gagging.

‘Point taken. I guess.’ Liam said, heading for the bathroom. He stopped when he sensed Theo moving towards him, freezing. The alpha’s arms encircled him, holding him close. His alpha. Theo.

They leaned into each other, enjoying the warmth and closeness. It was satisfying on a level Liam wouldn’t have been able to imagine before. This is what Theo was missing. This was what all werewolves needed—family. Closeness. He felt Theo sigh into his hair.

‘Pizza.’

‘Huh?’ Theo said.

‘Order pizza. A LOT of pizza.’ Liam said, untangling himself from the alpha. ‘I’m starving.’

Theo beamed. ‘Bad horror movie marathon?’

‘It’s a date.’ Liam said. They stood still, eyes searching. Liam leaned forward and stole a quick kiss before running to the bathroom.

‘Hey!’ Theo said from the other side of the door. ‘I’m the alpha!’

‘Maybe.’ Liam said, turning on the hot water. ‘But I’m the alpha of kisses.’

‘That’s… awful.’ Theo laughed. ‘Pineapple on all the pizzas, just for that.’

‘Jokes on you, I love pineapple on my pizza.’

‘We’re breaking up.’ Theo said.

‘Don’t worry,’ Liam said, ‘I’ll pick all the pineapple off your slices to save you.’

The hot water was welcoming. Liam swore he could hear snippets of Theo muttering about anchovies. As the sweat washed off Liam’s skin he felt new. Good. This was how things were meant to be. He wasn’t an emissary. He never would be now, but he had something better. He had a pack. He had Theo.


End file.
